1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the registration of a device to a gateway, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for granting a control authority to a control device, after the control device passes an authentication procedure in a control area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Internet is now evolving to the Internet of Things (IoT), where distributed entities, such as things, e.g., powered objects, exchange and process information without human intervention. The Internet of Everything (IoE), which is a combination of the IoT technology and Big Data processing technology through connection with a cloud server, has emerged. As technology elements, such as “sensing technology”, “wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure”, “service interface technology”, and “security technology” have been demanded for IoT implementation, a sensor network, a Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication, Machine Type Communication (MTC), etc., are currently being researched.
An IoT environment may provide intelligent Internet technology services that create a new value to human life by collecting and analyzing data generated among connected things.
IoT may be applied to a variety of fields including smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected cars, smart grid, health care, smart appliances and advanced medical services through convergence and combination between existing Information Technology (IT) and various industrial applications.
However, as IoT technology and the Internet evolve as described above, in the equipment controlled by a user using the mobile device, technologies such as information security, registration procedures, and authentication procedures for control devices are desired in order to prevent control and/or hacking by an unauthorized user.